


【博君一肖】夜戏

by lady_lazarus_99



Category: RPS, 博君一笑
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_lazarus_99/pseuds/lady_lazarus_99
Summary: 一段臆想肉，不必当真。





	【博君一肖】夜戏

**Author's Note:**

> 有空气攻出没，慎入。

他们在贵州拍戏的时候，时时赶上大雨，如果是白天，尚在能够生受的范围内，但如果恰巧是个夜晚，那便是叫人极为痛苦的经历了。

肖战将身体蜷缩在工棚下，举起手机的功夫还要抬头瞧瞧四周，这动作是下意识的，因为凡是在野地里开工干活，总得有些警觉性——曾经有个收音师，就因为半夜带着耳机而被飞驰的大货车从后面碾个稀巴烂。他虽未亲眼得见，但自从听闻圈内朋友言之凿凿地告诫后，便对此认真了起来。凡事多个心眼，肖战自打进了这个是非圈后，常常提醒自己，别想简单了，别疏忽了，仿佛在细长的马路牙子上行走，时刻都要欠着身子集中注意力。

他能有如今的长进，大概和自己的这套“心得”大有关系。然而此圈的惊险刺激在于它没有规律，许多横冲直闯的少年人，也能混的不错。比如对面工棚下，以同样的姿势窝在折叠椅里的王一博。

既然眼神走了，那索性就停了游戏。肖战开始打量起对方：说他冷漠倒也不尽其然，慢热倒是真的，混熟了之后就像个很普通的高中男生那般，要和你组队五五开黑，叫你一声战哥，吃饭的时候非要从你的盘子里夹肉，走过身边的空挡就要绊你一下……肖战都受了，心里念叨小兔崽子，虽不欢喜，但也不讨厌。反正闹着玩，打发时间罢了。

出神正酣，猛地手机一震，肖战低头，看到手机屏上亮起了一条微信：嘛呢，小妖精。

金主爸爸怕不是以为自己已经回旅馆了吧？

他摇摇头，苦笑着划开屏幕后单指回复：今晚大夜，在外面呢。

很快金主的回复就来了：在外面才刺激呢，试着把你的手塞进裆里。

肖战笑着：没见过这么不要脸的，硬了怎么办？当着全剧组的面撸出来吗？

——那不成，金主顿了顿，第二条微信补上：不过你要是跟那小年轻来一发，我能接受。

——这么想让我给你带绿帽呢

——嗨，这不是怕你孤单寂寞吗？

肖战冷笑，狠狠地敲着屏幕：看上了吧？

对面不吱声了。

不知为何肖战突然来气，心火怒放，以至于手都抖起来了，快要握不住眼前的这个几寸见方的玩意了，他快速打字继续说道：把您那心思收一收吧，那小孩家里不缺，又是个笔直笔直的，再加上没那个往上走的心思，试问您拿什么跟他换啊？

回完后把手机往旁边的助理怀里一摔，眼不见心不烦，起身冲进雨幕，三步两步跳着窜进王一博的工棚里。

王一博依然打着游戏，脑袋低垂，眼皮不抬，仅仅晃了晃膝盖以示欢迎肖战的到来。肖战看着，常觉得，这玩意就是一孩子，不至于计较，便自己拉过另一把空椅子，挨着王一博的身边坐下，把脑袋凑过去看他玩。俩人肩并肩，鬓磨鬓，王一博身上带着点的汗腥味混合浆过的棉布味，逐渐散进肖战的鼻腔，渐渐地，肖战觉得自己硬了。

他悄悄退远了一些，刚刚随手拉过来的椅子本是把折叠椅，经他这样一作弄，发出吱呀几声，好在雨声足够大，没吸引王一博的注意。肖战把椅背往后放倒，微微倾躺下去，右腿驾起，正好遮住微勃的一团。他余光斜向下瞥着自己的事物，又抬起头看看王一博侧面，对方老神入定，只有一双手按得行云流水。肖战见惯了吃鸡吃得满嘴脏话的小伙子，觉得此人有趣，平时话不多，连打起游戏都这样少言寡语。他一晃神，思绪就飞到九霄云外——也不知道王一博要是真被人给弄到床上去了，是个什么样子……

助理冒着雨走过来，站在棚外冲肖战摇了摇手机。雨如珠帘隔断，看不清屏幕上有什么，助理拿手指一指，比了个“电话”的口型。肖战一下明白过来，不情不愿地站起来接过手机，懒懒把一对无线耳机塞上。王一博抬头随意瞅了他一眼，问：“还多久上戏啊？”

肖战拨下一只耳机，在手心转了转，耳机柄上亮着悠悠一点绿光：“前几条没过，我俩有的等。”

金主在耳机那头喂了几声，跟谁说话呢。肖战站到工棚延展出去的走廊上，才压低声音回答，不是你要我去找野男人。金主说，我看你好久不回复消息，这不巴巴打电话来了，真生气啦？肖战说，没呢，哪敢。金主说，看来是生气了。肖战不吭声。过了一会儿，金主说，这样吧，贵州这边有块地的项目快搞起来了，我正好要来看一眼，到时候帮你请个假来市区一趟，你觉着呢？肖战说，那不还是都听你安排。

金主笑了笑，在电话数起来到时见了面可以做什么，肖战这边厢只盯着地看。眼见一颗颗雨滴把泥土砸得更为绵软，他心道，说个板板，有啥子好说的，个龟儿子不就是顺便来睡老子的。金主渐入情境，已经压低了声音——不说话，害羞啦，我上次肏你的时候，你不是爽得——肖战右手仍捏着那只耳机，心里虽烦，硬的东西却越发硬，之前要只是闻着了味，现在就是动了念头。他从角落里看了眼王一博，对方已打完一局，应该是输了，低声骂句脏话。

肖战突然把剩下那只耳机也摘了，远远地说：“——喂，喂，这雨太大了，怎么没信号了，我先挂了——”话音未落，他就把屏幕一锁，手机和耳机一同揣进兜里。

走回房间，还是同一只椅子，同一个人，肖战慢慢慢慢半蹲下去，下巴挨着王一博身着的棉麻布料，屋外的风，屋内的呼吸，全都扑向这件衣服。王一博已换了场球赛看，见肖战挨得如此近，竟然点了暂停，回过头问：“怎么颓着，接了谁电话？”

肖战看着王一博睫毛微抖，心也跟着上下颤动，屏气说：“老板。”王一博认真点点头。肖战盯着他嘴唇，想那两片软肉是有厚度的。尽管刚刚才对金主说这小孩笔直，但到底直不直，有多直，还是他自己心底一清二楚。肖战现在满脑子却都是今天一定要做成点什么，伸手把视频点了继续播放：“接着看球。”

解说员没讲上两句话，他就多事，把手机从王一博手上拿下来，放到对方大腿上，努努嘴：“我蹲着看不见。”一只手搁在手机背后当作支架，另一只手温顺地伏在对方大腿上，下滑，再下滑，慢慢落在大腿的内面，点点寸寸地向上挪。肖战用余光瞧着，见对方眼神只专注看屏幕，但牙齿慢慢咬住了嘴唇，心里一阵窃喜，勾起手指，关节来回压磨着裤缝，渐渐觉得手掌边的形状变化了。

肖战又停了视频，王一博只淡淡扫了他一眼，没有任何表示。肖战怒火欲火烧得正旺，心底暗骂一句硬成这样还装什么装，但面上只是天真笑笑：“衣服都穿好了，不想弄乱，怎么办？”

王一博轻咳，却没有阻拦。肖战半跪起来，手更明显地在那事物周围打圈，只是并不直接触碰，接着微挑起下颌，好似静静等待对方下一步动作。王一博呼吸渐渐粗重，用被抹额勒得过分狭长的眼睛瞄了圈儿，确定周围并无他人后单手下滑，从自己的前裙摆里插进去。肖战扯着半边嘴角，笑对这番举动，一阵窸窣，明显看到王一博的裤裆顺着臀部往下出溜了一大截，肖战笑得更灿烂了，双手急急赶来汇合，好使那裤管被扒得更低些，与这“色急”相反，温柔娴静的低喃从他那颇有些干涩的喉咙里溢出：“还是蓝二公子有办法。”

闻言，王一博猛地将眼睛紧闭，两片湿润的淡色嘴唇轻启，像是耐不住似的，一手捏紧手机在胸前，一手抓住折叠椅的扶把。肖战心道，果然还是个男娃子，这就要射了。便不再磨蹭，将下摆拨至一旁，露出对方挺立的下体，这根玩意肖战不是没有好奇过，片场打闹的时候，也曾不小心碰着一二，于是在内心提前想象了番具体模样，但眼下见了“庐山真面目”，还是和自己所想的有些出入：粗细大抵一致，但长度却是超出预计许多，还有那毛发，竟然稀疏细嫩，色泽浅淡，乖觉地蜷曲在阴囊周遭，衬得此屌越发笔直抖擞，白净无垢，仿佛玉柄，望之生爱。如何才能表达自己对其的欢喜？肖战暗忖。

看来只有尝一尝了。一面握着柱体，一面将脑袋迅速埋进对方的裤裆处，吐出鲜红的舌尖，打肉沟向上，舔冰淇淋的方法，照着龟头来了那么一下。就一下，王一博射了，射得肖战满脸满手都是，甚至还有几股滋进眼睛里去了，吓得他连忙狼狈退后，仰起头来用手掌揉着，鼻头中发出了哼唧般的喘息。王一博低头瞧他，那颧骨至耳廓都是绯红色的，两腮流淌着白液，双唇被口水蘸得莹亮……实在是太过艳丽和糜烂，此时任何人走近，都会发现这桩丑事，毋庸争辩。王一博弯腰，凑近肖战，在他脸颊边压下嗓门道：“快收拾。”

肖战别过脸，撒娇起来，“没完呢。”一双大眼睛复又转向他，眉目间带着红痕和些许精斑，埋怨地攫住对方，“我还硬着呢。”

这话叫王一博一愣。他从没和男人干过这档子事，跟他来过的女性又没有鸡巴，他射了就算结束，没成想，这个……还要“还回去”？

他茫然无措的呆样让肖战更加兴奋，绝对不能让到嘴的肥肉飞了，肖战浑身颤抖，毫不迟疑地站起来解裤腰带，给王一博吓的，整个人急急向后仰，都快翻过去了。好在肖战只是松了裤头，从后面看根本研究不出个端倪，但却能把自己的那条肉虫从前面掏出来摆在王一博跟前。要说肖战的宝贝，那也是有点资本比较的：器形虽不粗大，但也够壮，耻毛茂盛，一路延长，消失在腰带里，看来是长到肚脐的。又因得肖战个性使然，他从不刻意健身，使得他那小腹不同于王一博，肉感微凸，呈麦色，并油光有泽，虽不是健美，却别样有种色欲。

肖战哑声催促：“光看干嘛。”他虽压低了声音，说话依旧习惯性噙着笑意，字与字正是纠缠翻绕着从唇齿间吐出。因外部嘈杂的环境，再加上自己心神不定，王一博竟没听清他说了些什么，只隐隐捕捉到暧昧的吐息。肖战见对方愣着不动，自顾自地逼近了，微跨在王一博的腿上，俯身捉住其的手，一并按在自己勃勃跳动的事物上。

外面淫雨连绵，声势大到令人心惊的地步，肖战乐得多了层掩盖，肆无忌惮地从喉咙里挤出呻吟。王一博却凝住呼吸，他的手掌宽大，五指修长而有力，足以将肖战一整只手包住。微摊开掌心，缩紧，上下滑动，挤压肖战的手指，挤压阴茎，再摊开，再缩紧。肖战咬住下嘴唇，眼波如水，几乎要荡漾出来，神态里有一半真诚的迷离，一半习惯性伪装的迷离。他不知道王一博看出来没有，也可能是对方适应起来了吧，手上动作更快，直到他的膝盖半软下去，整个人彻底依偎在王一博身上，能感觉到他那根东西再次硬起来，正抵住会阴。

但肖战不管不顾，只是腰身晃动，用喘息鼓励王一博，他暗暗想——快点，要是再往下面摸一点，再快点，一般人被自己这种眼神看着，哪有动作不粗暴猴急的，怎么偏偏他——对，就是那——就在他快要射的时刻，他感觉到王一博犹豫了，想要收回手，或者往上按住出口。他终于慌了神，另一只手伸出去找王一博撑在凳子上的手，十指交缠，将王一博死死按住，仿佛这样对方就没法撤手。王一博倒也没说什么，快速撸动了加下，让肖战淋漓地射在了他指尖。

肖战餍足地趴靠在王一博肩上，有意识地用脸蹭着王一博侧面露出的肌肤。缓了一会儿，他问：“刚刚怎么了。”他知道王一博能听懂他在问什么。

王一博又恢复了之前那副沉默寡言的样子，一个字不愿多说：“是那通电话？”

肖战笑了起来，半支起身子磨弄起王一博的下身，贴着王一博的耳朵说：“猜呗。”王一博在夜色里皱了皱眉，看不出来是反感还是嫌麻烦。肖战自顾自说：“别因为这个不开心，你猜对了我给你夹出来。”

雨声减小，助理似乎要过来喊人，但这边厢两人还做出个腻在一起的姿势。王一博往后稍仰，肖战本来以为他要把自己推开，却没料到他想了好一阵子，竟然说：“不用，留着下次吧。”

肖战闻言一愣，心道这莫不是食髓知味了。想想也是可笑，一个钟头前，自己还跟人说着这家伙掰不弯睡不上的。但他不愿多想，只是堆出温柔小意，整理好裤子衣服，矮身去包里拿了几张湿纸巾，把自己和王一博都打理干净。

“可下次是什么时候呢？”肖战漫不经心地问道，“……呣，也好，不如就下次再拍夜戏的时候吧。”

THE END.


End file.
